Field
This invention relates to loudspeaker apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to inducing changes in a magnetic field between a surface and a loudspeaker base to create sound.
Related Art
Loudspeaker apparatuses are used in many different places to produce sound. Integrating loudspeaker apparatuses to other devices and structures may be practical.